Technoorganics, War, and Love
by XxFluffypuppyXx
Summary: This is basically my idea of a cute little story telling how Megatron fell in love with Starscream in this AU I came up with.


AN: Hello everyone, Fluffypuppy here. This is my first story so go easy on me k? Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! I don't really have anything to warn you about this story other than there WILL be slash. Also this story is set in an AU that I made up so it kinda won't make sense for a while. But there is a plot and everything will be explained! Haha. Ok so yea, I'm gonna get to the story before I make a fool out of myself…

Disclaimer: I don't own the transformers…but it's be cool if I did…

Summary: This is basically my idea of a cute little story telling about how my AU Megatron fell in love with my AU Starscream…so…if you don't like this stuff leave…now…lol.

* * *

We begin our story with an old mech showing his young grandson around Memorial Park. A special place on Cybertron dedicated to the brave mechs who gave their lives in past wars. The old mech stops by the statue of a young flier and calls the youngling to him.

"Do you know who this is?" He asks, face plates forming an almost gentle expression as he gazes at the monument.

"It's your second in command, Starscream. Duh!" The small blue mech replies.

"Yes it is. Do you know how he died?"

"He died…um…in a battle, right?" The old mech chuckles and sits down on a nearby bench.

"Not exactly, but close. He died in an explosion saving us from a Techno-organic menace that was attempting to take over Cybertron." He chuckles as the young bot climbs up on the bench with a look of confusion.

"Really? They didn't teach us about anyone blowing anything up when we learned about the Techno-organic war at school."

"That's because it's not suitable for children your age. You'll learn about him and his sacrifice when you're older."

"But Grandfather I want to know now! Please tell me the story! Please!" The old mech laughs as he's suddenly attacked by his grandson. Little blue arms wrapping around his waist, soft, gray faceplates pleading, and beautiful lavender optics forming tears.

"All right, all right I'll tell you the story." He once again laughs as a second attack is aimed his way.

"YAY! Thank you Grandfather!"

The mech smiles gently as he looks at the tall statue. He sighs and rubs his faceplates. "It's not something I like to talk about." He admits, "Too many painful memories." He sighs again, "But for you I can make an exception." Smiling down at the mechling he tries to gather his thoughts. "I guess it started back on Earth several years before the Civil War ended. You know your father was around your age then."

"Stop stalling Grandfather!" The young mech glares up at him, making the old mech chuckle.

"All right well let me see, we were at a crossroad in the war. We had two options, leave Cybertron to the techno-organic menace or sacrifice a mech. Me, I was all for the sacrificing a mech thing. I figured it was just one mech, he would be saving millions of others, but Prime being the weakling he is decided to ask for a volunteer and if none stepped forth we would leave Cybertron." He sighs at this and looks at the statue sadly.

"He thought no bot would step forward, but he underestimated Starscream's despair."

"His despair, what do you mean Grandfather? Why would he be sad?" The youngling inquires, canting his head to the left.

The mech sighs at glares at the statue, but it quickly fades. Morphing to his own look of longing, and desperation. "Starscream was in love with me, but knew he couldn't have me. You see I was already bonded to your grandmother. So he stepped forward, figuring death would be better than living without the one bot he had given his spark too."

With a gasp the youngling replies, "Honestly? Truly to Primus he did? How could you love somebot so much that you would rather die than live without them?"

"Child that is a question that only time will answer, but trust me when I tell you this. If you love somebot, like **truly** love them, tell them, even if you get rejected. For Living with the knowledge that even though you got shot down they still know you care is much easier than living with the knowledge that you care so deeply for them, but they will never know…"

"Grandfather…how did you find out that Starscream loved you?"

"He told me, Greyhound, he told me. Right before he left to plant the bomb he walked up to me and told me he loved me. I had never been so shocked before." The giant silver mech lays his head in his hands and sobs. "I was so shocked that by the time what had just happened sunk in Star was already long gone, headed for the center of our enemy's home."

Greyhound stares shocked at his Grandfather. Unable to believe the he is crying, and over a dead mech too! "Grandfather, wh…why are you crying? I mean sure Starscream was important to the army but not enough to be granted your tears. After all he was trying to kill you constantly."

He sighs, "You just don't understand Grey, when I saw that explosion, heard Jazz announce that the Techno-organic menace had been obliterated, I realized something."

"What?"

"That I loved Starscream back."

* * *

AN: Ok…so remember, this is my first story! TT^TT please don't kill me! Also, I would really like to know what you all thought of it…like ways I could improve my writing and junk…also if anyone wants me to write the complete story about how this all happened and stuff I'd love to! Haha…anyways…please R&R! Thanks! XD


End file.
